Territory
by JazzyDashy
Summary: With the Gerudo now firmly under the leadership of Aveil, Hyrule is extending the hand of peace to cement a treaty between the two races. Aveil would rather ransack the palace, drink Zelda's wine and fuck her pet swordsman in the Royal bed.


_*Originally posted to Tumblr as a one-shot, I've always wondered about the potential for this to become a bigger piece. Thoughts...?_

 **Territory**

* * *

'Seventeen seconds,' she thought to herself. That's all it would take to spring from her seat, reach the guard behind her, and draw her scimitar across the ghoulishly pale skin of his throat.

It would have been so easy, Aveil mused. For several arduous minutes now she had sat perched on a wooden chair, while opposite her sat Princess Zelda in a seat that probably cost more than the Spirit Temple's treasure was worth. It was an intimidation tactic, she knew, and one that she herself had used on occasion. Set yourself in a seat higher than your opponent and allow yourself to look down at them. Any negotiations would be guaranteed to be at least amusing.

Or at least they should have been. Aveil could have fallen asleep as Zelda watched with a blank expression, all while the "Royal Advisor" sat and hammered on. His voice seemed to conjure images of sand tumbling down stairs – slow and dull but constant, like everything in this kingdom. And all while the same armed guard let his eyes linger across her sun kissed skin, traveling up and down her abdomen until she could feel her skin itching. Aveil once again counted the steps that would carry her from her seat towards the threshold. Imagined the seconds it would take to run her blade across that pale, Hylian throat. Hot, wet splashes as he fell to the ground, where she would sit back on her stool as he bled out.

Let them address her as she was – Gerudo and proud, wearing the blood of those who stood before her. Then let them speak of this supposed "integration" between their cultures.

"We have never truly been disconnected, you know," Sir Boring rumbled on, and Aveil was annoyed to notice that Zelda hadn't so much as twitched. "After all, we are blessed so often by Gerudo visitors to Castle Town."

"We are thieves," she interrupted, crossing her arms. "We take what we want, and we're not picky. Wine, food, money… even men."

The precious Princess Zelda seemed to squint at that. A crack in her royal armour that gave the Gerudo no small amount of satisfaction. Modesty was a weakness that Hylian's afforded, and the desert thieves often exploited. Aveil had long lost count of just how many curious people had wound up shivering in the Fortress cells, too distracted by the flowing silk attire of the Gerudo to recognise the danger they were in.

At least most of them, she mused, clicking her tongue and casting a look around the sparse room.

"Speaking of men," she hummed, golden eyes flashing behind desert make up. "I remember making a formal request for all this talk of peace." Aveil drummed her painted nails against the oaken table, thoroughly enjoying the way the Princess bristled at how quickly she had mentioned him since her talk of thievery.

"You'll find that the room is secure with the Palace guard," the advisor hummed, gesturing towards the same guard who had spent so long staring at her. The excuse did little for her patience.

"I secure myself," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And a few of your Palace guard can preach it."

"This has nothing to do with him," Zelda said firmly, reacting for the first time since calling the Gerudo leader before her. The Princess' impeccable guard had slipped, and she clasped her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white even against her pale skin. "We're here to discuss an open relationship between Hyrule and the Gerudo Valley."

"So you say." Aveil's patience had almost run its course. "And the only one of your little kingdom that we Gerudo even recognise is him. And I made it clear I wanted him here for these little meetings."

"Link has nothing to do with politics-"

"And I made one demand."

Aveil stood sharply, leaving the lecherous guard to jump by the door before tightening his grip on his polearm. But she had no interest in causing a stir in front of Hyrule's damned golden Princess – that would be a political hissy fit, and she wasn't about to give up her standing just yet. She was Gerudo, and they settled insults and matters in different ways.

"I'm told I have a room? You can send my advisor there when you manage to find where you've put him."

Without another word, nor giving time to rebuke, she turned and breezed past the flustered guard. But not without relieving him of his rupee wallet, first.

* * *

Her room was more than she expected it to be, truth be told. Hylian's afforded their guests more comfort than her sisters did. The preferred "visitor quarters" in the Fortress was a dusty chamber, carved inside the rock walls with a single window high above for ventilation. Aveil had often thought it naïve to allow balconies and window boxes outside a dwelling. They were open invitations to thieves after all. She didn't bother to dwell on it as she swung her legs over the stone railing of her room's balcony and climbed the stones to the next floor.

Soon enough, her already dismal opinion of Hyrule had sunk even lower. Everywhere she cast her golden gaze she saw the wealth they wasted in tapestries and vases, while the apparent guard was laughable. Gerudo took pride in their security and their movements. But the few stray soldiers than seemed to haunt the hallways were almost insulting.

'This is what they spare for their relics?' she mused, melding into the shadows like a wraith of crimson silk. She watched a lone guard, judging as he leaned heavily against his polearm, fatigue ebbing through his movements. Disgust settled in the pit of her stomach as she slipped past, unseen and unheard. With all she had seen since being "summoned," Hyrule Castle had virtually offered itself to anyone bothering to call themselves thieves.

Not that she needed much self-justification, Aveil thought as she delicately picked the lock to Zelda's private bedchamber. Much like the castle interior, it was overly large, annoyingly flamboyant, and worthless.

'Is there nothing of worth here?'

"You really shouldn't be doing that."

Her fingers froze, her tools halfway along the teeth of the lock as she allowed herself to look back over her shoulder.

"Took your time, Newcomer," she regarded coolly, turning back to her handiwork at the lock. She hated to stop halfway into most of her tasks, and being the figurehead of the Gerudo tribe meant keeping a firm, calm presence. Diligently breaking the lock on the Royal Princess' door while the Hero of the Kingdom watched was par for the course.

"Your guards said you were being the perfect guest," he hummed, kneeling down beside the wooden door and looking on with a growing frown. "Said their desert visitor hadn't made a sound."

"I do so love alibis like that," Aveil hummed, withdrawing a metal rake from her long ponytail and applying it to the lock.

"I'd say breaking into Zelda's room is treason, Aveil."

She flicked her eyes towards him as he leaned against the heavy door, shoulders hunched as if he had been forced into the role of an uncomfortable accomplice. It had been months now since she had cornered him in the fortress, having been forced to admit her admiration of his skills. Their meeting had been brief, but the Hylian had left enough of an impression on her at the time. It was rare for a man to press so deep into the Gerudo fortress, and rarer still to welcome him into the tribe as a member. Aveil let her eyes linger on him, gazing, sizing him up until she slowly grinned.

"Only for a Hylian," she whispered easily. She allowed her gaze to drop, slowly dragging upwards as if studying his presence. The once red tunic was now a deep shade of forest green, the hair longer and messier, but Link hadn't changed. Not really. "So, now I wonder."

Her hands twisted, fingers teasing the bronzed lock as it clicked audibly in the hallway. Her long, tanned fingers slid around the handle and opened the door, pushing it open a crack before she tucked her tools into her sash.

"Are you here to arrest me, Hylian? Or are you my new Gerudo, here to help me carry the treasure I liberate?"

She didn't wait for an answer, so sure he was prepared to stop her. She had no intention of being stopped, not by her lowliest subordinate, nor by the Kingdom's heralded hero. With a quick push, Aveil opened the door enough to slip through, hearing the muffled curse behind her as she left the darkened hall.

Thoughts of ransacking the Princess' room, of stealing fine rubies and so many heavy rupees, fled her mind as she took in the overwhelming opulence of the room. Zelda's private bedchambers looked to be drawn from the very myths of the Golden Goddesses. A museum to wealth and strength. A tribute to the highest social class that she so often looked down her nose at, sneering at their blue blood and lack of practicality.

There was no treasure piled in the corner, nor fine gems to lift from furnished boxes. No rupees to hide in her silken pockets. Just luxuries. Thrones and seats and a golden chamber pot, everything decorated and upholstered in rich velvets. No one in the history of the Gerudo, no matter how well they lead, had ever known such refinement. Aveil felt an equal mixture of resentment and pity boil in the pit of her stomach.

Hylian's were soft. They could afford to be.

She heard Link enter behind her, his footsteps stilling over the threshold and his breath inhaling sharply. No doubt he was a stranger to this room as well, which surprised her. She would have guessed for how possessively Zelda regarded him, she would have surely stolen her prized hero away here to seduce him. To bed him and twist him and make him loyal and hers, as any other Queen would do.

She felt his hand come around her bicep and she pulled away, but it didn't return. His token effort to make her turn around had failed, and he was still too taken aback by the spacious chambers of Hyrule's Princess. To see his eyes dart from a wall sized painting to a crystal carafe settled in her mind.

This warrior was more Gerudo than palace guard, and she preferred it that way.

"Well," she sighed, crossing her arms. "If I can't steal the furniture, I may as well steal a drink." The crystal decanter looked more and more appealing, she decided, softly twinkling in the candle light, a honey brown liquid inside calling to be sipped. Aveil watched with amusement as her new companion stood awkwardly in the Royal chambers, as if he were unsure if he was allowed to even imagine such wealth. She didn't doubt that he was already picturing his punishment for standing there uninvited. She poured a healthy glass of strong-smelling alcohol into an equally elegant goblet, lifting it to her dusted lips and swallowing as she strolled towards him.

It was good. Of course it was good. The rich only drank the best, and she didn't doubt that whatever the vintage was, Zelda had spared no expense. Honey flavours danced on her tongue and burned her throat before it settled pleasantly inside her. If she couldn't steal the glass, then Aveil was prepared to enjoy the liquor just fine.

"A toast to Hyrule," she sang, crossing the room and idly noticing that even the ground seemed plush beneath her shoes. Whatever. The sand and stone of the valley had made her tough, she thought, tipping more of her goblet back, feeling less burning than before. It really was good.

"Drink with me, Newcomer," she declared, refilling her seized goblet and pushing it into Link's chest. Like a spell breaking, he blinked and focused on her, as if just noticing the Gerudo with intent to steal inside Zelda's private bed chambers. The strong scent of alcohol wafted upwards from the fine crystal, and he backed away.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out for her to take. "We go now, and we'll forget this."

Aveil barked with laughter, hard enough to make him cringe and look back at the heavy door, as if expecting a torrent of guards to suddenly pour through. Her amusement was quickly giving way to boredom, but the comfortable burning in her belly was relaxing.

"Look at you," she mused, raising the glass once more as she stepped past him. Her mouth tasted of honey and spice, and she idly wondered how long had it been since she had enjoyed anything besides desert wine. Too long, clearly, she thought. "You should be helping me drink this."

"You should be back in your room."

Goddess, stubborn men would forever annoy her, no matter who they were.

"Would you prefer to be here with Zelda?" she mocked, sweeping her hand around the opulence around them. "How long have you dreamed of being summoned here? To be allowed to sample wealth and taste your golden Princess? I had no idea how small you dreamed."

Aveil swallowed the remainder of her goblet, smirking behind the crystal as she watched his hands ball into fists, his look turning bitter and resentful. Oh, this was amusing.

"It's sad, really." She dropped her crystal onto the nearest chair, letting it bounce against upholstered springs like no other furniture outside of the castle. "You're the fucking hero of this whole land. How long until they reward you?"

Aveil turned away from Link, her once-proud Newcomer. Strong alcohol left a soothing fire in her belly. For the first time since arriving, she was beginning to enjoy herself. The Gerudo gazed about the elegant room, once more lamenting the lack of easy-to-pilfer rupees, before noticing just how large and comfortable Zelda's bed looked. She didn't waste another second, stepping up onto the feather down cover and bouncing, admiring the softness beneath her shoes.

"Mind getting down from there?" Link's frown creased his face, his patience having evaporated by now. Aveil found it utterly precious, grinning down at him as he stood beside the lavish bedspread and pouted. 'How Hylian,' she thought.

"Come and get me, Hero," she taunted, taking another step back towards the carved headboard. She considered counting just how many ridiculous pillows sat there, but her playful mind was too warm and relaxed for such a boring and taxing job.

"You know that this annoys me, too?" she asked, turning back around to regard the annoyed Link before lifting her leg behind her and tugging her shoe off, repeating the move with the other. She dropped onto the bedding with little grace, relaxing against the myriad of pillows and spreading her toes against the blankets.

"Being dragged to the castle?"

"Of course. But mostly seeing what they've done to you." Aveil crossed one leg over the other, stretching back against the comfortable bedding and inwardly cursing Zelda anew for enjoying such luxury every night.

"This entire Kingdom needed someone. They needed you, because they were too soft and too weak." She grabbed a throw pillow and effortlessly hurled it towards him, watching it sail through the air before he batted it out of the way with a swish of his hand. She smirked, nodding with satisfaction, as though his look of annoyance was approved.

"And so you did. You rose up and you saved. Them. All. You even saved them from us." Aveil reached up to the jewelled tie in her hair, giving it a quick tug before pulling it away from her cascading, crimson locks. She relaxed back against Zelda's bed, shifting her hips and allowing herself to get comfortable.

"And we made you one of us," she hummed. "You were strong, you were brave. So we made you a Gerudo." She cracked her eyelid, carefully gazing at him across the length of the plush bed.

"And what did they do to say thank you? I think they domesticated you."

Link's glare became darker. He marched stiffly around the side of the bedding, as if afraid to touch Zelda's royal blankets, before finally standing beside the relaxing Gerudo at the head. She gazed up at him, hair spilling loosely around her shoulders while her tanned skin contrasted with the white bedding.

"You think I'd be better off in the desert with your tribe?" His tone was icy and she grinned, stretching her leg out and pointing her toes.

"I think instead of being a Royal pet, you would have your pride, so yes."

"I don't know how to be a thief."

"That's obvious," she sniffed. "If you were half the Gerudo I thought you were, you'd have drank with me and then fucked me silly on Zelda's bed."

He froze, his muscles tensing as he absorbed what she said. It was just a shock, he told himself. Just surprise at hearing her talk so crassly, so bluntly to him. But Aveil's smirk was knowing, and the way she spoke of his life was uncomfortably close to the truth of the matter.

He really had been relegated to mediocrity. Kept close by Zelda's side, but never too close. And never allowed to leave without guard, even.

And the Gerudo arched back off of the collection of pillows, her pale tongue darting out to wet her lips. She could see the struggle she caused and found it delicious. Her Newcomer, so big and bored and frustrated – it was enough to send a playful tingle down her spine.

He really would make such a fine Gerudo, she mused. He was swift and clever, and Aveil never cared for such toying methods that Royal's always used. Why waste so much potential enjoyment?

"It's not too late, you know," she said, brushing her hand through her untied hair and gazing up at him with hooded eyes. "I can give you a nice, proper welcome to the tribe…"

Link descended on her, frustration and annoyance boiling over. He needed to do something,anything to shut her up. The more she teased and taunted the more he felt his ire growing. And the more her offer sounded so very tempting. So he kissed her, roughly, deeply, tasting spicy alcohol on her lips and tongue and feeling her react beneath him. He expected her to push him away, to make some token effort at backing down. To prove that she really was just a spiteful desert thief.

Aveil responded rougher again, pushing her tongue inside his mouth to taste him before dragging her teeth along his lower lip. She sucked him, hard enough to make him groan in such a guttural way that it went straight to her core. This, this, she mused, was much better. This was strong and fun and satisfying in a way that she had sorely missed for a long time. This was everything that she was expecting since her arrival. To finally find and welcome her Newcomer back into the tribe, all while robbing the Royal family blind.

Drinking Zelda's booze and then fucking her favourite swordsman on her pillows was infinitely better, she decided, pulling her mouth away from his long enough to tug her top straight up and over her head. Before she flicked the offending material away she felt him pull her, tongue swathing across her auburn nipple before sucking. Aveil felt the same honey from the liquor, this time warmer and growing inside her ribcage. Tanned hands yanked and pulled at messy blonde hair, coaxing him into giving her neglected breast more attention.

Yes, he would make a fine Gerudo, she reaffirmed as he stroked her. Those heavy, rough hands palmed her, teased her, sent shivers down her spine as Link made up for lonely, frustrated nights. He was clumsy and inexperienced, but she could teach him. The tribe honed their skills to perfection. He would be no different. But for now, Aveil shuddered as his teeth nibbled her breast, her breath shaking inside her lungs. Her foot slid over his thigh, her supple legs feeling muscles that made her wet.

"There's plenty of time for finer details," she hissed, lifting her hips and pushing her silken pants down her thighs. Her bum touched the cool lace pillows, reminding her that she was perched in the middle of the very extravagant bed of Princess Zelda. Aveil's clit throbbed with anticipation and she toyed with the idea of telling him, before instead yanking his hand down between her slippery thighs.

"Are you going to fuck me already?" she sighed, feeling his fingertips gently explore her tender core. It was more than she remembered, having someone touch her so intimately. She was so wet, so hot and so eager to feel more. Link just shook his head, his fingers never straying from her pussy.

"No," he breathed, and her eyes flew open, staring at him in confusion and hurt and anger. But he was already moving, his fingers teasing her before moving down to her legs, grabbing fistfuls of silk. He pulled them down, off her legs and over her feet, throwing the thin pants behind him and leaving her exposed before him, tanned and lean and achingly aroused. Aveil watched as he hooked his thumbs into the slacks of his tunic, lowering them until his cock bobbed upwards. He was so hard and full, his own dew drop glistening on the flared head.

"I'm going to fuck you in Zelda's bed," he whispered, stealing the breath from her body. Aveil's eyes slid shut and she arched, curling her toes as heat flushed through her. She neverdreamed she could be this aroused before. And then she felt his wide, firm hands on her ankles, grabbing and pulling her forward. Her ass scooted along the pillows and blankets, until she felt him against her. She gazed down, watching the thick muscle hover there, before Link pushed forward and he touched her lips. The Gerudo's eyes fluttered, her legs quaking as he pushed inside her eager pussy until his hips met her own.

She lay there, feeling a hand stroke across her bronzed belly. She felt so hot and full, like her body was slowly starting to come alight, from her hips and steadily moving down to her feet and up to her breasts. Aveil's reached up with a trembling hand, feeling past his chest until she found his throat and then his cheek. Painted nails stroked him. Her golden eyes flashed up at him, heavy and gleaming in the candle light.

"There's my proud Gerudo," she sighed. Her heel found purchase behind him, digging into his back while her hand dropped to her stiff nipples.

"Now hurry up and fuck me," she said, she demanded. "Fuck me on this big bed. Make me moan and swear and come undone on your cock."

Link's hands settled against her knees, his teeth flashing as he looked down at her. Naked, tanned skin already glowed under the candles, while her long red hair began to grow wilder as her head lifted up from the pillows and then fell back down. He held her still, leaning back and watching her bite her lip as he eased out of her core. He saw himself, red and sensitive and impossibly wet from her body. And then he thrust, and Aveil arched up against him. She purred sinfully, and Link wasn't sure if she frustrated him or excited him. All he knew was her breasts flushed, her smile widened and he wanted to see more of her like this.

Her body rocked against him, her toes curling as she felt her wetness slip down her thighs and stain the pillow she lay against. She had thought about this before – she had no problem with admitting that. Aveil had often fantasied with pushing this hero down and riding his arousal, taking him deep inside her body. To have him and rule over him as a proud leader of her tribe. Her more wicked thoughts involved swallowing him, or having him somewhere public and taboo, where Zelda may witness her Hero choosing a dark and lean Gerudo thief over her. But never, in her wildest little thoughts, did she expect this – to feel his hips bump hers and his cock gliding in and out of her while they gradually dripped and stained the Princess's royal bed.

Aveil shut her eyes, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to hold back on her rapidly approaching orgasm. She didn't want to come apart just yet, shaking and clenching him hard enough to maybe bring him over the edge with her.

"Slow down," she breathed. "We've got lots of bed to go, Newcomer."

* * *

"I'm told you were a model guest," Zelda spoke the next day, steepling her fingers and gazing across the table. Aveil shrugged, more interested in her painted nails and noticing where chips had begun to appear in the gloss. She would need to redo them when she returned to Gerudo valley.

"Hard to do anything with a pair of guards outside my room," she said simply. She had already told them that she was a thief, and had no reason to hide her intentions now or ever. She was simply… admitting to being a prisoner in her room.

"Indeed," Zelda responded in a strained voice. She didn't betray any emotion or suspicion. She just stared ahead at Aveil, who continued to look bored. If the Gerudo was expecting an interrogation over missing alcohol or a bed that seemed used, she didn't betray a thing.

"I know you want to… what was it?" Aveil snapped her fingers as though mentally searching for something out of reach. "Open up relations, right?"

Both the Princess and her advisor nodded.

"Well, you don't seem to realise that the Gerudo aren't a kingdom, we're a democracy. And I would be out of line if I didn't put this before my sisters, first."

The advisor seemed to have some form of respect dawn on his aged face, nodding gently. But Zelda's brow furrowed.

"The Gerudo have always considered the male of a generation as their King," she said. "And without that heir and Nabooru, they are lead by you."

Aveil smiled sweetly, flashing some of her teeth.

"But you're asking us to give up our traditions and become annexed by Hyrule," she replied, clasping her hands together. Zelda's frown deepened. Aveil's smile grew sweeter still. "You can see why something this big would require a… discussion in our tribe."

"Yes," the Princess mumbled, aware that she was revealing too much of her personal opinion to her opponent, and a Gerudo at that. But she knew that Aveil was stubborn, and she highly suspected the other woman in having something to do with her personal quarters becoming so subtly rearranged. Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back a headache. The sooner Aveil was back in the Gerudo Valley, the sooner she would breathe easier, at least.

"Well then, can we expect an answer soon?" she asked, making one final attempt to wrap this matter up sooner than later. Taking the hint that they were finally ending this mess (for now), Aveil stood and stretched, unashamedly showing her tonned and tanned belly towards the Princess.

"It's hard to say," she mused. "For now, our traditions stand, and we're welcoming a new member back to the fold soon. We'll be preparing that, first."

"I… was under the impression that you had to be born a Gerudo to be considered one."

Aveil didn't hide her grin, eyes flashing with mirth as she pushed her stiff wooden chair back under the table.

"Sometimes we get a special case, and we'd be a fool to let them go, Princess."


End file.
